gowikimodelfandomcom_da-20200214-history
GoWikiModel Wiki
thumb|400px|Velkommen Velkommen til GoWikiModel! Den officiele informationsside om den danske goSupermodel, ejet af tv2. Besøg goSupermodel på http://gosupermodel.tv2.dk ---- ---- Lige nu er der over 32 sider på denne wikipedia. Vi arbejder på at lave flere sider ved at klikke på "Tilfældig artikel" og finde ord vi kan give dem links til. ---- thumb|400px ---- Doktor X Doktor X Doktor X er en ond videnskabsmand. Han er også kendt som en af Rockotron brødrene. Han har snydt goSupermodel 2 gange. (en gang i 2010 og en anden gang i 2011) 2010 I 2010 har Doktor X (Dengang kaldt Rockotron) kidnappet Admin. (December måned) Så kom der en ny berømthed Shera Locks, som var en detektiv der skulle hjælpe med at finde Admin. Shera Locks lavede en klub, hvor piger kunne være med i den og hjælpe med at finde spor til stedet, hvor Admin var holdt fanget. Pigerne fandt ud af, at der var fodspor og en tidsmaskine i Admin's Décor. Kidnapningen Det startede mellem den 5. December og den 6. december. Admin blev kidnappet af en Rockotron tvilling i en tidsmaskine. Der var rod i Admins Décor, så selvfølgelig kæmpede Admin imod. Rejse igennem tiden Kidnapperen rejste igennem i tiden til forskellige destinationer, for at dække over hans spor. Dette tog os til året 1775, endda helt tilbage til stenalderen, og til sidst til året 2154. Flere spor blev efterladt ved et uheld af kidnapperen, og Admin har endda prøvet at give tegn, på hendes vej. Kidnapperen ændrede også på få nogle ting her på goSupermodel, som for eksempel at putte underlige ting, i kalenderen. Redningen Til slut hjalp alle til med at befri Admin fra fængslet med lasertremmerne. Og som en fantastisk julegave gav hun så en gratis Décor. Admin kom også til at møde Madame Auguste, Greelo og ZARXIA004. Admin fanget Added by NuggaLOL "Rockotron" Kidnapperen viste sig at være en af de to Rockotron tvillingebrødre fra år 2154. De er begge geniale opfindere, som faktisk opfandt tidsmaskinen. Ifølge Admin kidnappede Rockotron Admin fordi han syntes, at der var alt for meget girlpower, på goSupermodel. 2011 I 2011, i oktober måneden, den måned hvor der snart er Halloween, er alle på goSupermodel forvandlet til zombier. Så der kom en videnskabsmand, som ville hjælpe pigerne. Så den videnskabsmand som kaldes Doktor X, skulle finde ud af hvad, der var galt med pigerne. Næste dag blev pigernes ansigter endnu værre, og det gjorde det, for hver dag. Modgiften Doktor X lavede en modgift, til pigerne. De købte den, i Supernova (Supernova var en gammel butik, de nye butikker er Luux, Funki og Zipper) Den kostede 399.- goPenge, men da det var en fejl, skulle det koste 0 gp.- Modgiften virkede ikke. goBlog Doktor X skrev i sin goblog at, modgiften ikke virkede. Nogen modeller havde allerede fundet ud af, at Doktor X var ond. Nok fordi at i hans goblog, så skrev han altid onde ting. Som fx. "Jeg snød dem, den modgift var syrlig" eller sådan noget. Så han ændre sin goblog, efter 10 minutter, så ingen kan se dem, igen. Overtage gSm Da mysticS og Lady P har fundet ud af, at Doktor X var ond, prøvede de på at stoppe ham. Men så slettede Doktor X, deres modeller. Doktor X ville lave siden om til en drenge side, hvor alle drengene skulle få en bil, designet til dem, da Doktor X elsker biler. Zombie Ansigt Added by NuggaLOL Doktor X bliver stoppet Da alle modellerne stadigvæk havde Zombie ansigterne, kom MysticS og Lady P tilbage. De lavede en rigtig modgift til os, og vi blev forvandlede til normale igen. Men Doktor X er stadig på goSupermodel, og han skriver jo stadig forumsindlæg og redigere sit motto til forkortelser. Så Doktor X pønser stadig på noget. Han er nu også kommet i skammekrogen 2 gange. Tilgiv Mig! På det seneste har Doktor X lavet en nyhed, hvor han skrev at han er SÅ ked af det, og beder om tilgivelse. Men noget tyder på at det her er en fælde.. ---- thumb|400px|Månedens Billede ---- thumb|400px|Smølf ---- Kategori:Piger Kategori:Piger